Suite
by Kirah69
Summary: Desde su primera visita a Jurassic World, Zach se ha pasado todos los veranos trabajando allí, aunque su motivación no es precisamente los dinosaurios. Nota: la catástrofe de Jurassic World nunca sucedió.


Después de las primeras vacaciones en Jurassic World, los hermanos Mitchell habían regresado todos los veranos. Desde el segundo año, Zach había comenzado a trabajar como ayudante en varias zonas del parque y estaba encantado. Lo que más le gustaba era poder pasar el tiempo libre en el recinto de los velociraptores. Esas criaturas eran magníficas, pero no iba a mentir, lo que más le atraía era el entrenador. Antes ya tenía la sensación de que las chicas no eran para él, pero después de conocer a Owen Grady lo había tenido claro.

Este era ya el cuarto año que iban y se sorprendió al entrar en su habitación de hotel. Normalmente tenían una habitación normal compartida, pero esta vez era una suite con una sala de estar y dos habitaciones separadas.

—Wow, ¿a qué viene esto?—preguntó Gray sorprendido. Dejó su maleta y echó un vistazo a ambas habitaciones y al cuarto de baño compartido.

—No lo sé, la tía debe de haberse sentido especialmente generosa—era genial, pero no le interesaba particularmente. Ardía de ganas por ver a Owen y no podía esperar más—. Hey, te las arreglas solo, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

—Vale, voy a ver qué trabajo me encuentran—salió a toda prisa del hotel y fue directamente al recinto de los raptores.

Barry le saludó y le dejó entrar a la zona de empleados. Owen estaba en el puente, dándole órdenes a las chicas. Estaba tan atractivo como el año anterior y seguía siendo igual de fascinante verle trabajar como el primer día. Sin duda era un líder nato, un alfa, exudaba carisma por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Y su sonrisa... su sonrisa era probablemente lo que más le gustaba después de aquellos traviesos ojos que podían conquistar a cualquiera. Al principio, había tenido miedo de que tuviera una relación con su tía, pero en los meses que había estado allí no había oído nada sobre ellos y sus interacciones siempre habían sido formales. Aún tenía algo de esperanza, incluso si era casi imposible que un hombre así se fijara en un chaval como él.

—Hey, ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo ha ido la universidad este año?

Zach se sobresaltó, se había quedado ensimismado pensando en el entrenador.

—B-bien, todo aprobado. ¿Tienes algún trabajo por aquí que pueda hacer?

—¿Acabas de llegar y ya quieres ensuciarte las manos? Qué diligente—rio y Zach sabía que se estaba ruborizando, pero no podía dejar de mirarle—. ¿Te gustó la suite?

—Espera, ¿ha sido cosa tuya?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No ha sido para tanto. Necesitas un buen sitio para descansar con todo lo que trabajas aquí en lugar de disfrutar de tus vacaciones.

Parecía una excusa, pero Zach no lo mencionó. Owen debía de tener sus propios motivos.

—Pues gracias. Entonces debería ponerme a trabajar para ganármela.

—Adelante, Barry te dará algo que hacer. ¿Nos vemos esta noche para cenar?—preguntó alejándose ya.

—¡Claro!

No le faltó el trabajo en cuanto se puso a ello, pero lo hacía con entusiasmo pensando en la cena de esa noche. Se cruzó con Gray un par de veces, el chico estudiando a los dinosaurios con tantas ganas como siempre, ahora con vistas a una futura carrera. Cuando su hermano pequeño le preguntó si le había pasado algo bueno, Zach supo que tendría que aprender a disimular mejor.

Esa noche, los dos hermanos se reunieron con Owen y su tía en uno de los restaurantes. Claire apenas terminó de cenar antes de irse con prisas como siempre por algún asunto del parque, pero Owen se quedó con ellos hasta que terminaron.

—Os acompaño al hotel—les dijo cuando salieron del restaurante.

Colocó una mano en la espalda de Zach y no la apartó. El chico podía sentirse ruborizar, estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Sentía que algo estaba por suceder. Cuando estaban llegando al hotel, Owen se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Quieres que os acompañe a la habitación?—le preguntó en un tono íntimo que no podía confundirse con la forma en que un simple amigo lo preguntaría. O quizá tan solo era una ilusión producida por sus fantasías.

—S-sí, eso... sí—era la única respuesta posible.

Subieron a la habitación y Gray se metió enseguida a su habitación, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su hermano. Dios, ese niño sabía más de lo que debería.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? No tenemos alcohol, pero... ¿zumos, refrescos?—preguntó nervioso.

—Zach—Owen lo agarró por los hombros y lo apartó del minibar—. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo. He estado esperando mucho para poder hacerlo.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Estaba pasando. ¡Oh, sí! ¿O tal vez no era lo que imaginaba? Tal vez no tenía nada que ver y lo estaba malinterpretando. Mejor no decir nada no sea que quede en ridículo.

—Creo que ya eres lo bastante mayor para decir que no si no quieres y no creo que pueda pasar otro verano viéndote ir de acá para allá sin ser capaz de... bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que... joder, tu tía va a matarme. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Hubo silencio, un largo y profundo silencio. Zach se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta. No estaba seguro de haberlo oído bien. ¿Owen le acababa de pedir que fuera su novio? ¿Le gustaba al entrenador de velociraptores? Tenía que estar soñando.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada, podemos seguir como amigos—comenzó a decir Owen con repentino nerviosismo, nada habitual en él, tomando el interminable silencio por una negativa.

—¡No! Yo- Sí, quiero salir contigo, por favor—respondió antes de perder la oportunidad.

—Ah... ¡Genial! Oh, por un momento me habías asustado. No sabes cuánto me alegro—suspiró aliviado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Zach se puso tenso por un segundo, pero enseguida se relajó y rodeó los hombros de Owen con un brazo.

—Qué tal si... ¿nos sentamos?—sugirió el chico, más por el temblor de sus piernas que otra cosa.

—Sí, claro—Owen le sonrió, aquella magnífica sonrisa, y Zach no pudo evitar corresponder.

Desde esa noche, su relación comenzó de forma lenta pero segura. Y en secreto. No querían que Claire se enterara, al menos no por el momento, aquello podía terminar en tragedia. Gray sí lo sabía, por supuesto. No había tardado nada en darse cuenta. Y Barry, quien los había visto besándose más de una vez en el recinto de los velociraptores.

Llegó el momento, unas semanas más tarde, en que terminaron en la cama de Zach. Hasta entonces tan solo se habían besado y acariciado un poco por encima de la ropa, pero era inevitable que fueran a más, ¿no? Zach estaba tumbado sobre Owen, compartiendo un húmedo beso, y por él podía permanecer así toda la vida. Entonces, Owen comenzó a deslizar la mano por su costado hasta llegar a los pantalones y deslizó la mano dentro. Zach sintió náuseas de inmediato. Intentó resistir, pero acabó apartándose hasta el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento, perdona, no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, puedo esperar lo que haga falta—le aseguró Owen levantando ambas manos y con expresión preocupada.

Zach se sintió mal, no era culpa de Owen y sabía que se estaría sintiendo culpable por él.

—N-no es... Lo siento, es culpa mía, no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca, por mucho que esperes—le dijo avergonzado.

—¿Por ser un hombre? Creía que-

—No, no, eso no tiene nada que ver. Me gustan los chicos, pero la idea de tener... sexo, aunque sea yo solo, me pone enfermo. Siempre ha sido así, incluso con las chicas. Lo siento, me es imposible hacerlo. Quería, de verdad, quería poder hacerlo contigo-

—Zach, Zach—Owen lo agarró por ambos brazos y lo sacudió con suavidad para ganarse su atención. El chico había estado a punto de un ataque de pánico—. Eres asexual, lo entiendo—le dijo con calma.

Zach le miró con sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces. Era un poco difícil procesar sus palabras. Había sido difícil comprender lo que era cuando al fin lo había averiguado años atrás. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabía lo que era, pero Owen sí, Owen lo entendía. Sentía sus ojos arder con lágrimas. Era un alivio increíble quitarse ese peso de encima, pero aún tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

—Y... y qué...—no se atrevía a preguntarlo, no quería que aquello acabara, no quería perder a Owen, nadie le había hecho sentir tan feliz nunca.

—No me importa, el sexo no es imprescindible. Te quiero, Zach, tal como eres—le aseguró con tanta sinceridad en su mirada que las lágrimas finalmente brotaron de sus ojos—. Y, además, tengo dos manos para apañármelas, no necesito más.

Zach resopló una risa y se abrazó a Owen, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Los brazos de su novio lo envolvieron al instante.

—Yo también te quiero—susurró aliviado.

Owen le dio un beso en la cabeza y acarició su espalda hasta que se tranquilizó. La habitación estaba en silencio y la tensión, la ansiedad y el miedo iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Necesito preguntarte algo—habló Owen sin levantar apenas la voz—. Los besos que nos damos o dormir tan solo abrazados, ¿te sientes bien con eso?

—Sí, sí—se apresuró en responder. No quería que esa parte de su relación terminara, nunca—, me encantan los besos y me encanta acurrucarme contigo. Es perfecto.

—Me alegro—respondió Owen con una sonrisa—. Entonces haremos eso y si en cualquier momento te hago sentir incómodo con algo, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Owen...—suspiró, correspondiendo a su sonrisa—. Me haces muy feliz.

Permanecieron abrazados en la cama hasta que se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta. No era necesario nada más, el cariño que se transmitían con un abrazo era más que suficiente para ellos.


End file.
